


take me by the hand and stay by my side;

by beetlehearts



Category: Natasha Pierre and the Great Comet of 1812 - Malloy
Genre: Butch/Femme, F/F, Modern Era, Self-Indulgent, i have never posted to this website before in my life, tags to be added i wrote this tonight and decided to post it, very nice and gay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beetlehearts/pseuds/beetlehearts
Summary: very self indulgent, modern-ish pierretasha drabbles and short words.





	take me by the hand and stay by my side;

**Author's Note:**

> this is so self indulgent it's crazy!!!!  
> pierre is a butch he/him or ze/hir lesbian btw. just me projecting :/

ze is rambling again, barely stopping to take a breath, animating whatever stories run through hir mind, rather it be a new conspiracy theory ze learned about online or some centuries forgotten military tactic. natasha sits patiently in hir lap, enjoying the sentiment flowing from hir girlfriend’s voice. she leans back comfortably and shuts her eyes, murmuring “mhms” and petting pierre’s hand affectionately.

pierre’s voice goes from loud and chatty to slow and mumbly before ze stops and links hir hand with natasha’s, she turns up to look at hir face. pierre is biting hir lip nervously.

“oh natasha, am i being bothersome?” ze asks, and before ze can respond natasha’s lips are on hir cheek in an instant.

“my dear pierre!” she cries “i love hearing your voice, you are never bothersome.”

pierre doesn’t continue hir story and sits blushing, holding natasha close, wondering how ze got so lucky.


End file.
